weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Overweegee Ostrich
Overweegee Ostrich is a Weegeerick created by Weegima at the lab to be used as a mount, but due to his high intellect, he was assigned to be a general. He is friends with Wood Weegee and most of the Weegeericks. He also aids Weegima in the lab. Appearance Overweegee Ostrich appears as a convenitonal ostrich, but with blue feathers and decorative red and yellow colored spikes on his back, along with a yellow "V" shaped crest on his head and a red beak. Personality Overweegee Ostrich is a wise, calm and smart robot. This made him Wood Weegee's friend, due to the fact that both are very easy going, unlike some certain Weegeericks... Story , which always mistook him for Storm Eagee.]] Overweegee Ostrich was created with the purpose of being a mount, but due to his high intellect and calm nature, he was assigned to be a general. His model was then re-created, but red-colored and more agile. Despite this, he is very unique and beloved by every Weegeerick. Due to his high speed and intellect, he was assigned to the espionage squadron, since he can travel fast, has decent stealth skills and knowledge on guerrila warfare. Since then, he has been very loyal to Weegima and fights for the revolution. He fought many battles and won them all, being used both as a millitary and some kind of weird siege engine, sometimes. The Red model His red model was mass produced due to its high speed and obedience, making it perfect both for rookies and experienced soldiers. The armor is the same steel armor as the original, but painted red. This version also shows a more advanced combat system, being able kick hard and performing the deadly Genocide Cutter when it feels like its necessary. And it's always necessary. Project Basilisk Weegima reunited every single researcher of the Weegeerick organization (Including Overweegee Ostrich himself) to discuss an possible superweapon to be made using Overweegee Ostrich's model. It is supossed to be a main siege weapon to aid Crystal Sneegee. More details about the project can be found at its page, Overweegee Basilisk. Combat Overweegee Ostrich's combat skills are lacking. He knows a few kicks and can peck his enemies to death, but needs training on that. His agillity helps a lot, since running away is always an option. He is also very good at dodging attacks, even projectiles. His armor is light-weight, though, so he can't afford to take hits like Armored Weegillo does. Personal life His social life is as active as Wood Weegee's. He goes out with his friends, tells some bad ostrich jokes and takes them home. He drives. He is the vehicle, actually. He runs a bike shop and his most frequent costumer was the Green Biker Dude, until he had an accident with his bike and died. Overweegee Ostrich is also a zoologist, a philosopher, a writter, a cooker, a taxi driver, a taxi, a weatherman, a secret character in Sonic 2, a secret character in Mario Kart, a judge, a attorney, a bank robber, a hypocrite and a raptor. Trivia * He can run 150 mph * Weegima has planned a anti-crocodile model for him * His career as a cooker lasted for 0,2 seconds. * He is Friends with Girraffegee See also * Weegeericks * Weegima * Overweegee Basilisk Category:Robots Category:Non-Recolors Category:Weegeericks